User talk:Cizagna
|1}}/Talk}} Archived Talk conversations older than 2011 are archived -- Error: String exceeds 1,000 character limit Heya Ciz. I was browsing the Wiki when I came across this message on the Polished Ring page. I was wondering if you knew how to fix it. Thanks in advance. Galrauch (talk) 16:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I have request for the limit to be upgrade to 2,000 characters - ::Given your request seems to not have come through, I made some quick changes to Template:Infobox Equipment, could you tidy up the code properly when you've the time (as well as Template:Infobox Weapon). Thanks. Galrauch (talk) 22:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :They gave me an answer but the issue is somewhere the problem was that parts of the parsefunctions got transfer to MediaWiki (they became defaults to all new versions) and the old stuff is not working so I have been reading lots of debate on the subject but can't find something that says me "this is the variable we have use for restricting this function". Saw what you change basically remove all guess its ok until I find something. - :Seems I found the issue http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Special:Code/MediaWiki/50997 its part of the mediawiki core update, if you are still interest please let me know and will request to see if i can make it expand. -- ::If you're not too busy then requesting an expansion would be wonderful. There's no major need at the moment though so don't worry if you've not got the time. Galrauch (talk) 22:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Heya Ciz. I was wondering if I could request bureaucrat rights. I feel that it's important we have at least one active bureaucrat to well, just monitor user's rights and spot out those with the potential for admin/rollback rights and so on. While I know you're just a message away you've been relatively inactive in the community so far and I think it an important point that whoever does select knew admin/rollback rights be aware of the user's in the community who are deserving of them. As ever thanks in advance and I hope to hear from you soon. Galrauch (talk) 21:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :If that makes you and the community happier I'm ok with that, but as you said I'm a bit out of contact so a concensus from other users would be best -- ::Hey again Ciz, sorry for the long delay in responding to this, but been on a bit of a Dofus break the past month. Anyway I followed your advice and tried to get the community involved. I made a post at Forum:Bureaucrat Rights and both Squirrels and J1RG felt I make a good candidate (as did Pgunn who posted on my talk). Not sure if you'd rather get more opinions on the matter, but I like to think that those three's consensus is enough. Galrauch (talk) 20:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Contact Hello, I was wondering if there is any other way other form of contact besides this talk page? I would like to discuss something about this site that I'd prefer were to stick between just you and me. :Ingame I have chars in Rushu and Alma we would require to set a time. I also have MSN and Skype but I don't accept strangers due to security reasons. -- I have my own little character on Rushu, so I guess I'll be seeing you in-game. What time? Anything works for me. (talk) 17:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess I won't be seeing you in-game. Not a problem. I guess I'll come out now and ask here: Is there any way my site can become an affliate of Dofus Wikipedia? This sounds funny, I know, but I really do think we can both benefit from this. I noticed Imps Village had it's own little spot on the front page of this Wiki, so I thought I could have mine there as well. (talk) 18:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Imps is not there as it's affiliated per se, it's just that it happens to be part of the wider Dofus community. Your site could potentially be added, though that of course depends on its content. Galrauch (talk) 19:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::When I say "my site" I'm actually referring to YouTube. I use it as a platform for all my content. A lot of my videos are made for entertainment purposes, but they can also be very informative and helpful to new and/or uninformed individuals. (talk) 23:48, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah, in that case it'd probably be better to list it on the External links page (which I've added directly to the Main Page now too). While I've no idea of your actual content, I think it'd be a tad too akin to favouritism to place on the Main Page, and could lead to others with similar projects asking for some of the rather space. As it stands all the other links are official websites (with the exception of IV though I think linking to probably the largest, non official English speaking Dofus community is a bit different). Galrauch (talk) 22:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for adding an External Links page to the front page. I appreciate the effort. However I'd like more exposure than that. : I can understand where you're coming from with favorutisim, but I don't see it that way. It's only favoruitsm if you were to accept me as your affiliate and decline other offers. Besides, how many users have come to this Wiki asking for partnership? If I were to become an affilite of this Wiki, do you think you'd get 20 other applicants? : Whether it's favorutism or not, what reasons do you have to decline my offer? There may be a user or two who will lash out at the decision, but it's for the better of the Wiki, the newbie Dofus players, and my channel. : Let's say you do accept my offer. Would it be possible to place a banner at the bottom or top of the page? That's what I'm looking for. If other people are interested in becoming an affiliate of the Wiki, then they can apply themselves and have their own banner, and they'd cycle through like ads do. Is that possible? (talk) 08:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, the external links its a place where to point out more general stuff if there is a specific page relevant to the subject/page its added at the bottom, in your case your youtube channel (that I have not seen) may or may not contain info but as the way the wiki is designate there is no proper exposure aside from the external links page for your channel. What it can happen is that lets say you have a video of how to do a quest a link could be add at the bottom of the quest page to the youtube video or the tags could be use show your video directly from here this could happens also to dungeons and other stuff. As it would be a complement to the info. ::But thats a decision I can't make you should consult the other active administrators if they accept this or that idea so they don't go and remove the links/tags you add. Also I guess they will be reviewing if the links provide actual info about the subject/page. So if they feel they are not they may remove them. ::-- Broken Interlanguage Links Heya Ciz. I've always been a little unsure of how the interlanguage links work, but it seems that clicking on any of them just leads to a 404/page not found. I was wondering if there was anything which could be done to fix this, as it seems rather silly otherwise to have people add links merely to go to an error page. Thanks as ever. Galrauch (talk) 18:44, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Can you do me a favor can you check me what languages are failing since I have to fix this manually and I get a huge list of interwiki links -- ::Well, a quick look on Gobball seems to show that the only language link which is working is the one to the Brazillian Wiki, all the others lead to errors. Galrauch (talk) 16:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, later when I come back to the computer (have to go and do some stuff) I will adjust all the interwiki language links that appear on the Gobball. -- :Should be correct by now, tell me if you see any issues. --